


Rage

by Seyasoya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murder, Mildly Graphic Description, THIS IS SOME SAD SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: Rage: violent, uncontrollable anger.Rage can blind. Kill, even.





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts), [nikmood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/gifts).



> OR
> 
> The things that come up to your mind when it's midnight, you're tired but not sleepy, and you've just watched The Last Jedi. MAJOR spoilers ahead.
> 
> It takes me time to write these, so... Happy super belated New Year to all.
> 
> I hope your new year will be brighter than the last... or the last last... or brighter than this fic...
> 
> ... _and_ your resolutions will be fulfilled!
> 
> I gift this to Acacieae simply for being a skilled and wonderful writer. Go check his/her fics out! And also to nikmood for being a supportive reader, not just to me, but to so many others. Thank you both.

The twin suns, it seems, have set, and never dawned, on the Padawan. Never shone and darkened his skin on working on vaporators, never scorching in the sky, hot and arid and bright, until it became no more than orange hazes, and then, faded and cold when the night had engulfed them.

The twin suns, it seems, had set on him too.

* * *

 The Dark Side has always lingered on Ben's mind. Tempted him whenever it passes nearby like a jump to godspeed. Filling him with thoughts Master Luke thought he could handle.

Filling his growing nephew with discipline when he taught him a new lightsaber technique, trust when the master left the hall and hoped Ben wouldn't attempt another Jedi mind trick on his other strong-willed Padawans, and care when the teenager started having these dreams, Luke placing his left hand over his forehead, soothing him with the Force.

But something was always lurking around the Jedi Temple, filling it with taunting shrills and pure hatred at night.

During the sun's scorching heat in the late morning, Luke had his green lightsaber ignited, practicing Ben and five other highly gifted students with using the Force to move around many objects.

"Only with your combined strength, will help you lift them all up."

But Ben had his right foot forward, legs bent, lifting the objects off the ground with all his raw strength and might and untamed **_power_** , that it nearly shattered the wood and metal to fragments.

"Control your temper, Padawan."

That made Ben even more angry. Sending jabs of multiple vibroblades across Luke's mind, he said nothing and continued on with his "practice".

* * *

"Reach out. What do you see?"

Sitting on the edge of a cliff at the strike of noon, Luke sat behind Ben, who was cross-legged, meditating on his thoughts, when the Force suddenly... called to him.

"The... light." Flashes of evanescent memories passed through Ben's mind. The warm, tender love of his mother. The camaraderie and trust with his father. The wisdom and guidance of Master Luke.

"The darkness." The clouds had come back to him.

Ashes and smoke and the pungent smell of cauterized bodies, laid on the floor in burning flames, motionless - a blinding, red beam shining over the void of darkness like the light of a moon until it was nothing but red - a sickly, old voice.  _That_  voice. Calling to him. Trusting him. Reaching out his hand. Pleading with him - 

"...Resist it, Ben."

The sounds of the galaxy around him were now mute. There was only the sound of blasters, screams, and the ignition of a red beam with a metallic hum-

Fitting then, that with the jarring smack back to reality, Ben was greeted with a sharp pain in his back, and a cowering look on his Master's face. "You must learn to tame your feelings. Suppress these desires. Keep your shields up. They will do nothing for the galaxy."

"Oh, but  _will_ they?" Ben clenched his fist and left him with these words.

* * *

The sun had set on the Jedi Temple. It was customary for Luke to check on his students at night if anything was going on. Ben had to be no exception.

Knocking on his nephew's door, Luke entered the hut, only to find Ben in his slumber with violence the master hasn't seen since...

The curious cat within him winning over, he placed a hand over Ben's head, and was sucked into pure  **rage**... The feeling of being torn apart. The uncle battled the thoughts out of his nephew.

_Abandoned by his parents, the young boy was forced to be with his uncle, to be fashioned into a mindless man... It seemed that his mother and father cast him out aside for a Republic that was crumbling under their fingers._

_"Now_ you _would return the favor. You would stab Han Solo out of his "love" for his son, and blow up Leia Organa and her filthy ship to nothingness after a devastating blow of losing her nerfherder-_

_"Rest in pieces, my young apprentice-"_

Luke drew away, and ran for the door, afraid of what this would turn out to be.

Cloudy; the setting sun shining brighter than the rising one.

* * *

"Ben. We need to talk." He'd pulled over the young Padawan from after a meditation session in the broad daylight.

"Oh, yes, Your Highnessness?"

"Don't talk to me like that; you're technically more royalty than me."

"Yup; just what I expected."

"Too much of his father in him. Listen, have there been any lingering... thoughts? Emotions? Hatred?"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Well, no, but... I can feel the conflict in you. The Light in you has been shifting. Anyone with Force-sensitivity can figure that out."

Ben winced, and replied. "Too much has been going on with me. Someone's entering my thoughts at will; tormenting me with these thoughts. It's indescribable-"

"I understand. I had those same thoughts when I was your age." Luke harkened back to his youthful days, when the only thing on his mind was to do or do not. There was no try, back when he was swishing his lightsaber away at everyone's faces. Back, when the legend of Luke Skywalker happened.

Now he had to try to help Ben escape these dreams. "Ben, as a mentor, as a friend, and as an uncle, we all just want what's best for you. I know you're stronger than this. Let me, help you resist it. Be free of it." Luke opened his arms, stretching them out wide for an embrace he hasn't had since the young Solo was just a kid.

But kindness was met with pure hatred. "No. You don't understand. He is wise. He is the one that has understood me. He's been with me since I was but a boy. You? Only years. Him? My whole _life_."

"But I _cradled_ you when you were a newborn. Laughed at the jokes and one-liners you made. Trusting you, caring for you; your mother was the one who entrusted me to nurture you-"

"Instead of _herself_! Look at it; she despises me for what I've become! They think I'm a monster- he is the only one who knows what I've gone through. **He knows it's not a phase**."

"Ben, I swore to Han and Leia that I will not fail you like Obi-Wan did your grandfather. These Skywalker traditions must come to an end."

"No." The young man's chocolate eyes pierced the older man's gaze. "You already know what had happened."

"There is still hope-"

"Come on. Say it. You're  _NOT LETTING GO!-._ Come on; what is holding you back?"

Luke's sky-blue eyes turned to the ground. "I already... have... failed you." He hid himself with his left hand, clenching into a fist his right.

"And he can't turn him _back_... So, what did you say about needing to talk with me?"

"...Go away." He doesn't understand how painful it is to hold back the tears in front of him-

"Like the old Jedi scum you are."

Luke's steps faded from Ben's view. They quickly hastened.

Neither of them couldn't care less.

* * *

It's been sometime since he'd done this. It's nice to let out some steam for once.

Luke sobbed heavily while sat down and huddled up in the corner, obscured by the darkness., his bent legs obscuring his pained and weeping face. The hut, darkened, yet it was still noon. The air around him, quiet, still, tense, though no one was with him and will continue to be.

Anger boiled within him. Normally, it was only time before the Light had soothed his troubled state. Unfortunately, this was no ordinary trouble. 

How could it have happened? Him being manipulated by his own nephew? Unheard of. Why didn't he stop it? His subtle journey down the quick and easy path? If he could only forget his now, and toughen up for the bleak and dark future laying ahead of him. If he could only go back to when the times were simpler. There was no try. Only do. Or do not.

Back to when bickering about sexual tension was the only thing they worried about. Back to when limbs mattered more to him. Back to when there was good and evil. The light and the dark.

Right now, it's all muddled and gray.

If he could only...

He's scared for the future. He needs to end this now. He needs to end what had happened before, and what might happen in the future.

He needs to let the past die to secure the galaxy's future.

Kill it, if he has to.

* * *

Luke had felt it before, and he feels it again. The dark, tugging on him, tempting him- NO. This is for the Light. For everyone. He must sacrifice one, in order to save many. 

It was nighttime yet again. He outstretched his arm over his head in the hut yet again. Felt the dark side tugging on his own nephew yet again. He knew he had to end this. End the future, to end the past. To think ahead, never to look down at your own worn-out boots. He must end all these "yet-again"s and "soon-to-be"s.

He know what he has to do. He doesn't know if he has the strength to do it. He finds it with anger and justification.

Unsheathing the hilt of his lightsaber, a single tear dripping down his eye, and the aging Jedi Master activated the green hue with an untimely clang. Gripping it with two hands, he was ready to...

Strike him down...

 _No..._ this is not right. Killing does not do anything. It only prolongs the inevitable. His organic hand trembled- He does not have the strength to do it. 

 _That's_ when Ben waked up, out of rage,  _seeing_ what his own uncle was about to do-

 _No, no, no, it's not the way you think..._ he thought in total fear and regret.

Ben struck his blue lightsaber against Luke's green's. "Ben, no!"

The last thing he heard was the clang of lightsabers, and wood & metal burying him to his fate.

* * *

His right, cybernetic, grey hand reached up.

The temple was aflame.

_...the Dark Side can be pathways to many abilities some consider to be unnatural..._

Not even Artoo can cheer him up with his vulgar chirps and squeaks, for the twin suns had set on him. And now, only the flame of destruction and Ben's dark side shone against his skin.

 

 

(future prompt: luke from DESERT boy to AQUATIC hermit)


End file.
